Its a BIG Suprise!
by Bubble.Gum.Green
Summary: What happens when the blackthorne boys and sent to kidnap four gallagher girls. now Cammie,Bex,Liz, and Macey have to spend two weeks at blackthorne training for there BIG SUPRISE thats coming up and also descide to pull afew pranks on the Whole School!
1. Chapter 1

**Zach POV**

Grant knocked on Dr steves door to his office apparently he wanted to speak to us about something but I'm not quite sure what it was.

"come in" he said excitingly, well this should be fun, when he's in this mood he normally saids something awesome!

"you wanted to talk to us sir?" Nate asked, last year he couldn't come to Gallagher because his parents took him on a trip over to Egypt to take down a cult of terrorists. Lucky bastard!

"ahh yes i want you boys to go to Gallagher and kidnap the four girls in the room 239 in the east wing at 12:30 tonight, thoughs four girls will be joining us for 2 weeks before i give you eight a nice surprise!" he said excitedly, i also wonder who the four girls will be, i really hope its cammie and the others...

"So who are we kidnapping?" grant said enthusiastically, he really hoped his British bombshell was someone who he would be kidnapping and I think he also was very happy to go on his first mission.

"That I'm afraid is classified" dr Steve said in a James Bond voice causing us all to laugh, he really did sound like James Bond.

"oh and that girl you really got to know over break Nate, don't think she's just another girl, she has much more in common with you than you think." Dr Steve talked seriously to Nate. I had no idea what he was talking about but I need to know who this girl is.

"how did you know i got to know a girl over break?" he asked back to dr Steve, "I'm a spy Nathaniel, I know a lot of things about you that not even you know" he stated and started on his computer which normally meant he was finished.

I wonder what tonight will bring us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate, Grant and i hoped of the helicopter onto the Gallagher mansion with Jonas at blackthorne on the computers checking maps and seeing where everything is and i mean everything talking through the comms to us.

"ok guys you see that air vent on the right to you, go through that but there's two lasers guarding that entrance so use the smoke to disable it, grant or Zach should have the smoke." Jonas spoke through the comms.

"Got it!" grant whisper-yelled. Causing a hit in the head from me. "just hurry up already we have 43 minutes to complete this mission or else that helicopter driver will fly off abandoning us here." I explained.

"Oh stop the lecturing, how does cammie put up with him" he muttered the last part but ended up getting hit in the head but this time from Nate, "hurry up already"

After Nate spoke he blew some smoke onto both the lasers causing them to go hay wirer and disable themselves. After they were gone i led the way through the air vents hearing nothing but jonas guiding me and the others threw the vents.

"Now stop and open that air vent underneath you, in there the sleeping beauties await you even though there not expecting you!" Jonas ended with a chuckle but we had to muffle ours since we could easily wake up four spies in training.

Once we all got down Nate started to speak "Zach and i will take the left side and grant since you massive you can take the right." We answered him with a small nod then walked over to the bed that had a Gallagher girl in.

When I looked down I couldn't believe my eyes, it...it was Cammie... My lovely cammie but to make sure I didn't wake her I stuck a napoteen patch on her that should knock her out for about 3 to 4 hours.

When i looked up to see how Nate was going he was looking down at macey, it looked like he was in paradise, i only just vaguely heard him mutter "its her, Dr Steve did mean we had a lot in common"

When i picked up cammie to take her to the helicopter i realized what she was wearing, she was wearing midnight blue Trackie shorts that only just cover her ass and are also extremely tight, she was also wearing a tight black singlet with a fire truck red lace bra underneath. And She Look HOT!

After i finished looking at cammie we all took them to the helicopter that was waiting for us on the roof ready to take us on the long ride home, other known as blackthorne.

"You know I'm really wondering, what did Dr Steve mean by 'in two weeks you will get a nice surprise' what does it mean?" Nate asked us in his 'Thinking' ton.

"What I'm wondering about is why you were staring dreamily at Macey McHenry" Grant asked Nate knowing he would have to get an answer no matter what.

"Well it's a long story" he said looking away from both of our stares.

"Well this is a long ride" i pointed out.

"Fine" he said in a beaten way. Now time for him to go on and on and on and on...

A/N: so what did you think? I have never done a Gallagher story before and im just wondering if this is good or not, cause i have read some really good stories!

Well anyway Review! Tell me what you think!! I wanna know!


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

"Cammie wake up! We've been kidnapped" Liz whisper-yelled into my ear causing me to bolt right up and fall of the bed

"Ow!" I complained "Liz what are you talking?" I said looking at her.

"Look around Cammie" and just as she said that I looked around, we weren't in our bedroom at Gallagher at all. We were in a room with four beds with no windows or doors. Macey and Bex were still sleeping.

"Okay, odd but okay, one question though, why did you wake me up and not Bex and Macey?" I asked her in a tired tone. It must be around 5:14 am, how can she even wake up this early?

"I was just about to wake them up, Jeez" Liz said as she pushed Macey and Bex of the beds causing to fall on the ground with a loud thump.

"What the hell Liz" Bex yelled at Liz while Macey was just looking around the room.

"Where are we?" Macey asked warily which made Bex go into spy mode.

"Where in a room with no windows or door Macey and I'm incredibly tired!" I

Complained again.

"Shut up Cammie we all know your not a morning person" Macey said peacefully, how can she be so peaceful in the morning, I'm most peaceful when I'm sleeping in a comfy bed.

After Macey said that Dr Steve came through a camouflaged wall door. Now I know who kidnapped us. Blackthorne.

"Morning ladies! Shocked to be in here are we!" Dr Steve said excitingly. We all nodded. "Excellent! Well come with me then!" he finished and walked back through the door with us following him.

"So why did you kidnap us?" Bex asked, still in her spy mode.

"Well you girls will be training here for two weeks, and then you get the BIG surprise! It will be just Excellent!" he exclaimed then he stopped in his tracks.

"In here there will be a shower and a few essentials, I will wait here for you, don't want you girls to get lost here." He finished and then we walked into the room.

There were two showers, two mirrors that had a sink for each one, around the sinks there was four hair brushes, toothbrushes. Toothpaste, and a few bits of makeup but no clothes. Great we're going to have to walk around in our short shorts, and they are extremely short and tight singlets, with Blackthorne guys looking at us. Just GREAT!

"Dibs on taking a shower first!" I called "me too!" Bex said and so we quickly striped and hoped into the shower while Macey and Liz were checking out the makeup.

"THIS IS CHEAP MAKEUP!! THIS IS GOING TO KILL OUR PORES!!" Macey screamed as she was looking through the makeup causing me and Bex to crack up laughing while Liz just covered hers up with a cough.

When we finished our showers Macey and Liz straight away hoped in and me bex just dried ourselves and got back into our clothes.

Once we were all ready meaning we had our hair brushed, light makeup on, teeth brushed and had deodorant on we when outside to see Dr Steve leaning against the wall.

"Excellent girls, I'm guessing you hungry now, common you can eat in he hall, don't worry the boys wont be up for another hour and then they wont be out of there rooms for 45minutes.

Then Dr Steve led us to the hall and got us Pancakes, he even got him some but absolutely smothered it in maple syrup.

"Don't worry, compared to the boys this amount of maple syrup is nothing" he said which caused our jaws to drop, he just laughed at our expression.

"God don't they get sick?" Bex said using her British accent.

"I'm not really sure, maybe" he said and then we started eating in silence, once in awhile we heard a few thumps from upstairs and Dr Steve would just laugh, I'm guessing the boys are waking up.

"Well now that you girls are finished, I think I will give you a tour of the school, we made see a few boys but don't worry, they will just start hyperventilating, there's really never been a girl in here except for a few of the teachers" he finished making us let out a small giggle.

He decided to show us a few of the classrooms first, nothing interesting. Then when we started walking through hallways looking at all the historic paintings that he was showing us three guys turned around the corner and stopped dead in there tracks when they saw us.

"Hello boys!" Dr Steve Said excitingly "in the hall the Chefs are setting out the food, may want to get there quick if you want a good amount." He continued

"First servings are always the best" Macey said in a sarcastic tone.

"o-ok" the boys finished and quickly walked to the hall already starting to spread rumours about why we are here.

"Well that went well, I wonder what's going to happen when more see us, I would die of laughter is someone puked when they saw us." Bex said ending with chuckle with everyone joining in.

After the tour Dr Steve showed us to the room we would be staying, it was right next to where the Boys rooms were. Wonderful!

"ok girls now your going to be helping out the teachers for the next two weeks but once in awhile I will be pulling you out for training, oh and before I forget to tell you, Mr Solomen will be coming up in two days to help with training, now go get changed, oh and its going to be very warm today, so wear something you will be comfortable in.

I will wait out here." He finished.

Once he finished we walked into the room and saw tones of clothes on the bed. I went and picked up a white knot back singlet that had Pink skulls on it and a pair of short shorts and put them on.

I was the first one to finish getting dressed so I walked outside and waited with Dr Steve.

"they should be out soon" I informed him and as I finished Bex walked out in a pair of short shorts on with a light blue top and hoodie that wasn't done up.

"I had to get out of there before Macey made me change a million times, she already got Liz." She said in a frightened tone which made me frightened because when it comes to Macey dressing us Liz is the most scared.

"We will say a pray for her" I said before closing my eyes and tilting my head back onto the wall behind me.

It was 11 minutes and 47 seconds before Liz and Macey came out.

Liz was wearing short shorts with a grey knot back top and black sweater while macey was wearing bright red denim shorts with a black singlet and grey sweater.

"Excellent, now the boys are probably starting their first class, I will split you girls up into two groups, Bex and Cammie together and Macey and Liz together.

Now I'm going to put Macey and Liz with the 9th graders and Cammie and Bex with the 7th graders, tomorrow I will put you up with the 11th graders where you belong but there out today with their COW teacher Mr. Cole."

After Dr Steve said that he led Macey and Liz to the 9th graders room, we weren't actually going to be the students; we were going to help out the teachers whenever we weren't in our real grade.

I found it quite funny when Macey and Liz walked into the room after Dr Steve, it just went deadly quiet but me and Bex didn't show it.

I think it was Golden because I don't think the 9th graders even knew there was a spy school for girls. Absolutely golden.

"Well that went excellent" Dr Steve said as he led us to the 7th graders room. What's with him and say Excellent? Really?

"Ah here's the room, this is going to be interesting because it's their first week here" he ended with a chuckle that we soon joined in with.

"Hello boys, sorry to interrupt, today you will be having two special guests in your classes, there two lovely 11th graders from _Gallagher Academy_ for Exceptional young Women, also known as Gallagher Academy for _spies_."

After he said that we both stepped into view and all the 7th graders jaws dropped when they saw us.

"Miss Kallista theses two lovely ladies will be helping you today in your studies" he stated to the so called Miss Kallista. "Perfect I needed someone to show examples for me, 7th graders are so rough when starting off" she finished with an ear to ear smile on her face.

"Well I will leave you to it, have a nice day _Ladies_ and Gentlemen." Dr Steve said and then left.

"Well Ladies would you like to introduce yourself and then go sit at the front of the class" she instructed us.

"Hello I'm Rebecca but I like when people call me Bex" Bex said in her British accent ending with a flirtatious smile then sitting at the front of the class where there was two seats calling our names.

I went next after Bex sat down. "Hi I'm Cameron but just call me Cammie" I said in a hyper tone and ending with a friendly smile.

"If any of these blackthorne boys try and flirt with us then there whole grade is going down." I muttered as I walked over to where Bex was sitting so only she heard.

"Knowing you Cammie, these boys have just met hell. Oh and there's soup tonight and I also found 5 bottles of laxatives that dissolve in liquid in our bedroom when we got dressed earlier, what do say?" Bex muttered back to me so only I could hear.

"I say welcome to hell" I finished off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry i havent updated in awhile!! but here you go!! the new update!! yay!!**

Zach POV

Right now it's 12:37 pm, it sucks cause we aren't able to see the girls since we are doing our run for P.E. which consists of all the 11th graders to run around New York with our teacher, luckily we only had 32 people in the 11th grade, we do the run twice a week for 6 hours straight, after today the girls will be joining us for P.E. and some other classes.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now?" grant said dreamily to him-self but ended up running into a pole and falling to the ground.

"jeez grant ever since you met your British bombshell you have gone all lovey dovey, it's scary" Jonas said with an ending chuckle.

"Shut up!" he yelled back "oh and I heard there attending classes with the 7th graders and 9th graders, I hope the 9th graders aren't pervs to them, all of them are so disgusting towards ladies." He finished with a shudder.

"I remember when they bought playboy magazine's to dinner, I don't think I had ever seen Dr Steve so furious." Nate said

"that is something I don't ever want to relive" I ended, we ended up having to sprint to catch up with everyone since we got a bit behind.

When we got back we straight away had showers, we smelled revolting, I was the first one out so once I was dressed in my school clothes I found I letter on my bed, it said…

_At 1730 hours sharp you and the rest in your room are to come down to the gym, wear school clothes._

_Cove Opps test._

_Sign Dr Steve and Mr Solomon._

"What ya reading?" Nate asked as he finished getting dressed

"At 5:30 sharp we have to head down to head down to the gym for a cove opps test" I said

"okay, so that means we have an hour till we have to go, want to go to the girls room?" Nate asked

"sure, hey Grant, Jonas want to come with us to the girls room?" I asked them as they just finished getting dressed.

"YES" they yelled unison, I chuckled to that and walked out the door following Nate with grant and Jonas behind me.

Nate knocked on the door and it was 13 seconds later it was opened to Liz who just squealed and gestured us inside.

"Hey guys, long time no see, except for you I have never met you before, but I'm Liz" Liz said quickly that was filled with excitement

"Hey I'm Nate." They both shook hands.

"Hey where are the girls" I asked her once I realised she was the only one in the room.

"There in the shower, hey did you guys get this note?" Liz said then showed us the note but this time it said the meet Mr Solomon in the changing room.

"Yea but it said to meet Dr Steve in the Gym, huh weird." Nate quickly said.

It was about a minute later the bathroom door opened revealing Macey, Bex and Cammie and they were all in a small towel still wet from the shower, they were shocked to see us is all I could say about their expressions.

"Hey guys, where just going to grab some clothes since we can't change in here anymore" my Cammie said since she was the first to recover and then she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark green tight low waist skinny jeans and a grey tight 'Team Jacob' top and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Grant POV

Wow Bex looks, WOW, with her long tanned legs, my British bombshell is a Sex-ay British Bombshell.

Nate POV

She looks so surprised to see me, but she never knew I was a spy like her.

Man she is so beautiful, just a small towel covering her hot, wet body, _SNAP OUT OF IT MAN YOU DROOLING!!_ I thought to myself and quickly recovered myself.

Zach POV

Once the girls had their clothes they walked or more like ran into the bathroom and got dressed then Liz practically yelled out "oh my god your expressions were hilarious except for yours Jonas, you were drooling so much"

"Gee thanks Liz, oh and at some point Nate has to tell us how Macey and him met, he never got to tell us last night due to the fact he swallowed a fly and was coughing it up for the next hour 36 minutes and 8 seconds." I said to change the subject.

Liz just sat there with her jaw hanging open then after 1 minute and 46 seconds she was rolling on the floor in hysterics, while Jonas, Grant and I just chuckled a bit.

"Hey It was nasty, I was not just going to have it in my lovely system" Nate said while pointing at himself.

Before we could snap back at him out of nowhere macey hit him upside the head "OW" he called out "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he finished a little dumb founded.

"For eating a fly, I hope you cleaned your throat and mouth afterward, one word to describe it all, De-scust-ing" macey said.

"How did you get there anywhere" I said and soon noticed Cammie sitting on a chair with her legs hanging over the arm rest and her back on the other arm rest, and Bex sitting cross legged on the floor.

"We came out as you were all laughing" Bex answered happily.

"oh we better go guys its 5:20 and we need to find the locker room" Cammie said as she looked up at the clock then back at me with a smile, "want to show us where to go?" she directed at me and I answered with a smile and nod then got up and led them the way.

Cammie POV

Today was so boring the boys wouldn't stop using cheesy flirt lines like 'is it hot in here or is it just you?' but me and Bex got pay back on them in P.E., we play Rock, Paper, Scissors, I know it may sound cheesy but we got to teach them how to play and they would looking forward to it until we kicked there ass.

The way of playing is that rock is your fist, scissors are you legs and paper is a book or magazine, the way you win is that as soon as you draw your choice the last one still standing wins, you just need to knock them over a bit, but since we were still angry at them Bex and I had decided to put laxatives in there soup tonight before they come into the hall for diner, only the 7th graders will get them unless the 9th graders annoyed Liz and Macey as well, which I soon found out when I heard a screeching Macey in the Hall yell at someone saying "KEEP YOU HANDS TO YOURSELF OF YOU WILL HAVE NO HANDS!!!"

"What happened mace?" I asked her as I walked up to her, she was furious.

"the 9th graders are so handsy it's not funny, we must murder them, cut off the toes and fingers and feed them to them, no we should throw darts at their eyes that are full of poison and acid" macey went on with the rant till we got to our room then I put my hand of her mouth and whispered to her "I get it" then we all went and had a shower.

Liz was already done due to her being first to the room and she soon started hacking random governments for fun, it is pretty fun if you know what you're doing and looking for.

We were about to go into the shower when Bex came in all sweaty, "sorry some 7th graders said I probably couldn't outrun them and then I challenged them to see who could fall first with nonstop sprinting, I won of course" Bex said then hoped into a spare shower.

"Bex no one could out run you for their life" I said then I received giggles from them both.

"Hey Bex me and cammie were planning on putting Laxatives in the 7th and 9th graders soup tonight, you in? I know you want to…"Macey teased, she knew Bex could never turn down a challenge or something that would humiliate someone else, I should know, its happened to me and let's just say I don't look good with fluoro green hair.

"Hell yea I'm in" she said as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her with me and Macey doing the same.

When we opened the door and stepped out we stopped dead in our traps, their they were, Grant, Jonas, Some dude and my Prince Charming.

I was the first one to recover so I quickly went to my wardrobe with Bex and Macey doing the same and got out a cute pair of pants and nice top then basically ran to the bathroom and closed the door once Macey and Bex were in.

"What are they doing in our room and who's the stranger?" Bex said as she got dressed.

"That cute, adorable, lovely, gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful, luscious guy is Nate" Macey said and finished with a dreamy smile as she said the name Nate, MACEY HAS A BOYFRIEND, OH MY GOD!!

"Nate and Macey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes the Love, then comes the marriage then comes the Baby in the all blue Carriage" Bex and I sang in unison.

"Oh Shut up" she snapped then walked over to the Mirror and put her "Face" on, HAHA face cause her face consists of makeup.

Once we were done we walked outside and noticed everyone laughing, once we listened in a bit I found out that the, so called 'Nate' person swallowed a fly, EW!

It wasn't long after we came into the room that I looked up at the clocked and noticed we had to go so I told the others.

"Hey guys its 5:20, we should go, maybe you could show us to the Locker room" I said then directed the last bit to Zach with a cute smile.

Zach smirked back using his special 'Goode' smirk and gestured for us to following him so I walked next to him as we left.

I wonder what we're going to do tonight besides the dinner invasion… These boys have just stumbled across hell.

**A/N: ok I hope you like and again im so sorry It took so long to get up but I was busy so deal with it!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV (cammie)

When we got to the locker room, thanks to the guys, we saw Mr Solomen standing there in front of a rack of clothes.

"evening ladies, today you will be doing a cove opps test on how to hide all your weaponry."Mr solomen said as we walked in and stood in a line.

"I will give you a certain outfit and each one has a bag of weapons in it, you are to hide all your weapons in your outfit and once done you are to come outside, I will explain the rest to you then" he then passed us a outfit each that had a bag of weapons in each.

Once Mr. Solomen left we quickly put on our outfits, I had a pair of black pair of boots that went above my knee with a 6 inch heel, I had a short skirt that went above some gray stockings that had holes made in them and a red blouse. Ok I look like a 17 year old prostitute.

In my bag there was a lipstick laser, smoke laser detector and a dagger but thankfully it was only a blunt one.

"ok where are you guys going to put your weapons?" I asked the girls, "im thinking the laser detector in my bra and the fake gun in my inside leg part of my high high boots then my acid lip gloss in my Belt." Bex said as she finished of.

"mines almost the same as bex."mace said while liz just nodded.

"ok well I better hurry and put my weapons on me soon" I said then quickly put my dagger in my boots so that it couldent be seen, I put my smoke laser detector in my necklace and my lipstick laser in my bra.

"when we get out we need to ask Mr Solomen why we look like fricken prostitutes" I said then left the locker room with Macey, Liz and Bex following.

Once we got outside we bombarded Mr Solomen with questions and statements

"why the hell do we look like prostitutes"

"you better not make us leave the school looking like this"

"you not gonna make us give then lapdances are you?"

"what makes you and Dr S think we are comfortable in this stuff?"

"you better not make us walk out in front of the whole 11th grade!"

"Girls, quiet." Mr Solomon said and of course we had to obey like the good students we are, more like dogs.

"look every person has a weakness and for boys around your age, girls dressed like that is there weakness, so they need to overcome there weakness and think your there enemy and for this lesson you are, so that means they need to find the weapons and to answer one of your earlier questions, you may give them lap dances if you like." Mr Solomon said then walked of gesturing for us to follow I'm.

"I cant wait till dinner" I said then finished with a giggle.

When we got to the gym all the lights were off but we could tell the boys were there but we just kept following Mr. Solomon, the only thing you could hear was the _Click-Click _from all our heels.

Then once we got to the middle of the gym Mr Solomon stopped us and placed us in a line, I was not looking forward to this then a light turned on and it was only above us, so we couldn't see anyone but they could all see us, another reason we know why they saw us was because there was like 30 gasps and afew whistles.

While we stood there Dr Steve explained to the boys what this was about and that they were to see where we have our weapons, AND OH MY GOD THEY WERE TO TAKE THEM OFF US!!!

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" we all screamed once he said that, I think some people may have been deafened!! All he did was just smile, URGH!!!!!!

"now boys we will start with Macey, step forward Macey" Mr Solomon said, then Macey just managed to force herself forward just a bit.

"now where would macey have one of her items" Dr Steve asked, "Dominic?" "in her Bra?" he asked nervously.

"yes now go take it out" by that statement the boy stepped forward and walked over to macey.

"you put your hands on me at all I will make it that you will never loose your Virtue." Macey said and put as much Venom In it as possible, I think I saw him flinch.

Mace then took it out herself and passed it to him, and that's how it went, no one touched us we just passed it too them.

It was 1 hour and 48 minutes later that we were changed and walking to the dinner hall, we made it so we were 15 minutes early and that no one would be in there.

And just as we thought when we walked in there was no one in there so we each had a bottle of laxatives and me and Macey took the 7th graders table, bex had the 9th Graders table and Liz had the 11th graders table except she left 8 that would be ours and our boys.

By the time we had jumped of the table we quickly ran over to where we were sitting and saw Zach, Nate, Grant, and Jonas walk in, and Bex being Bex yelled "Wasup Boys, did you like us being prostitutes cause we sure didn't!!" we just received chuckles from them.

"I'm guessing you really hate Mr Solomon and Dr Steve right now." Zach asked as he sat next to me.

"We want them to burn hell then be Satan Sex toys" Macey said with a very angry tone.

"I cant wait to see the 7th, 9th and the rest of the 11th graders faces when they eat there soup, I will be in hysterics when they all go running." Bex said

"oh yea" Macey, Liz and I said in unison.

"what did you girls do?" Grant asked suspiciously.

"Wellllllllllllllll, !" Liz said extremely fast.

"what? Speak slower" Jonas said.

"we may have put laxatives in the 7th 9th and the rest of the 11th graders soups cause they annoyed us today" she said only the slightest bit slower but they got it at least.

"oh, well there coming in now, just afew more minutes till the show." Zach said.

He was right a few minutes later the everyone was eating except us cause we were too busy laughing as the 7th, 9th and the rest of the 11th graders started getting disgusted expressions on there faces, it was even funnier when they started farting heaps, the look on Mr Solomon's and Dr Steve's face was a picture to keep, I actually took one picture of their faces with my hip top phone.

When they ran out of the hall holding the buts together us 8 were rolling on the floor in laughter but so were the 12th graders and 8th graders, it was hilarious, it think I even saw Dr Steve and Mr Solomon Muffle there laughs but by the end anyone who did have laxatives were rolling on the floor.

After we final settled down Zach asked the one question that has been on all of our heads all day.

"so Nate, How did you and Macey meet?"

**A/N I know im mean but im still thinking of a story for how they meet, I assure it will be in the next chapter!! Ok review and review!! I love the reviews so much! It makes me write even more!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FOUND A STORY FOR HOW THEY MEET!!! YAY GO ME!! NOW READ IT OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A CUPCAKE!!**

NPOV (nate)

"well when me and macey met, it was in France and a very _Petite Café." _I started

~~Flashback~~

_I was siting in a café with my mother and father, we had just finished a mission that they let me come along to and we were celebrating a little at a 5 star café when I saw the most lovely, beautiful, girl, she had the most perfect figure and face that all fit together, it took me about 1 minute to realise she was yelling at a disgusting guy that seemed to not be leaving her alone. _

"_OH MY GOD WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IM NOT INTERESTED, URGH!!!!" the beautiful girl screeched in the most exotic voice that I have ever heard,it sounded almost like bells calling to me._

"_I will not leave you alone until admit you love me" the freak of nature said oh so calmly back to her._

"_HAVENT EVEN KNOWN YOU FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES!" she screamed then stomped out of the café fuming with the idiot following her._

_After they left I excused myself from the table saying I needed to go to the bathroom and snuck out the back and caught up the Girl and Boy._

"_IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU!!!"_

"_I highly doubt it princess and I see you need a boyfriend seeing as you don't have one with you right now" he answered back thinking he will get back._

_The girl was about to say something when I cut her off, "im her boyfriend so leave or I will squish u into a 2 inch cube" I said and slung my arm over her shoulder._

"_I would like to see you try you asshole pansy boy that was born…" he was never able to finish because in seconds he was on the groun with blood all over his face, I only punched him once or twice._

"_thanks but you didn't have to do that, I was taking care of it" she snapped at me._

_Taking it away from that whole subject with the freak of nature I introduced myself, "im Nate", "Macey"._

~~End of Flashback~~

By the end of the story all the girls except macey were "awwwwww" ing, I didn't think it was that romantic but then again I am a guy.

"hey nate why didn't you give him the ultimate whedgy that he would have to have surgery to get out?" Zach asked which cause him a slap on the arm from Cammie.

"don't ruin the romantic moment for the two of them!" she snapped at him which caused Zach to cower in fear. WOW NEVER SEEN ZACH SCARED BEFORE!! HAHA BLACKMAIL!!!

CPOV (cammie)

After dinner we all headed up to our rooms and got into bed, today was a very LONG day.

The next morning I woke up to water being thrown on me. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screeched and then I found out Bex, Liz and Macey were screaming with me, when I looked up I saw Zach with a now empty bucket in his hand and a massive smirk on his face.

Once Zach saw all the fury in my face his smirk turned into a scared face and then he took off running with me following him.

"You are so dead!!" I screamed at him, some guys were coming out of the room to see what was happening and they ended up being pushed back in there room cause we were trying to get through.

I think I was chasing him for about 15 minutes by the time we made our way back to my room and as soon as he stopped I tackled him and sat on his back.

"can you get off me?" he asked.

"nope" I answered popping the 'P', "hey macey can you get me the make up over there" I said while rolling over Zach still holding him to the ground, "oh and make sure its water proof" Bex said, I knew she could tell where I was going with this, same with Liz and Macey.

Once I got the make up and started applying it to Zachs face he started screaming and after awhile the girls started helping me applying makeup while the boys were holding him down.

"NO…DON'T DON'T!!....COMMON CAM….DONT DO THIS!!...NOOOOOO" all his pleas just made me double over in laughter.

"Stop making me laugh or I will make you look even worse!!" I said after all my laughing was done.

By the time we had finished and got up Zach straight away bolted to the mirror and screamed at the top of his lungs "I LOOK LIKE A PANSY!!!!!" "Jeez Zach don't want china to hear you?" Jonas asked while laughing on the ground clutching his stomach.

After Jonas made his smart comment zach bolted to there bedroom and im assuming to take a shower to get the makeup of…to bad its waterproof!! HEHE.

**A/N: Hey guys I would like to say im sorry again for keeping you waiting and I was wondering if you could maybe give me some more advice for the story cause im like really stuck and this chaptor is not my best!!**

**.green**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**OK guys I got your answers in and I did not know so many people read my stories!! I'm so proud of you guys, you grow up so fast *wipes away fake tear*, any who I originally was going to have a different test for the Gang but this was just so much better!! So I hope you enjoy!! It's going to be lots of fun!**

CPOV (cammie)

Today was Saturday and its now 7:49 am and I'm still very angry about being woken up at 6:23 by the guys.

Any who after our little shenanigan with the entire makeup and chasing, yes I said shenanigan, we were finally ready.

Apparently there was a note on our door that said, _Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Zach Goode, Jonas __**(don't know the last name),**__ Grant __**(same again),**__ and Nathaniel Dawn must be at the gym at 8:15 am sharp._

Yes it was thoughs exact words and it didn't even say who it was from so I'm now incredibly pissed off. I probably wouldn't be this angry if it wasn't for A) being woken at 6:23 am with a bucket of ice cold water when I could have slept till 7:30, IT'S A DAMN WEEKEND. B) having to listen to a whining Boyfriend who was complaining about not able to get this makeup off and C) finding a note stuck to the top corner, yes I repeat Top Corner of our door, who puts a note there?!?! Saying that we have to be at the gym by 8:15 which gave us no time to even get properly ready!!

Even in the room with me was staying 3 metres away, especially Jonas seeing how I just threw a massive bitch bit at him for telling us how girls take forever to get ready.

I make Macey look like an Ice cube I'm drowning Asia with my Molten Lava.

"Ok we have 20 minutes to get ready and 5 minutes to get down to the gym we all our, watches, clocks, phones, iPods, and Nintendo DS's are all correct with the time." Bex said breaking the silence that had overcome the room after my fit.

"oh and boys, you going to need to go and get ready in _Your Room_, you may be our boyfriends and secret Spies but your still teenage guys with hormones that can do some spy perving." Macey said emphasising the 'Your' and 'room'.

So after Mace said that the guys all nodded there heads and walked out closing the door behind them but made sure they kept a good distance away from me

"oh and we should give Liz and Cammie the first showers in the bathroom seeing as how Cam is incredibly pissed off and Liz is Fuming that she screamed at Jonas" Bex said to Macey after the guys left.

Since there was no more to be said me and Liz nodded Stiffly and went into the bathroom, stripped and hopped into the shower and quickly did our hair with the shampoo and conditioner and did the quickest shave under our armpits and legs, by the time we got out we realised we have 14 minutes to get dressed, do our hair and put on a little bit of makeup which was easily done.

Once me and Liz done we were sitting on the bed while Bex and Macey got dressed.

"I cant even remember why I got so angry from waking up early anyway?" I said brightly to Liz, that shower did us good.

"I know cause I knew you were angry for some unknown reason so I got angry for some other reason that I cant even remember, sometimes I just want to bow down to the shower" Liz answered back in a cheerful voice.

It wasn't that long after that we were walking down to the gym, the guys told Bex and Macey that they would meet us down there, apparently all the year 11s had to come to the gym.

"I wonder if where doing another one of thoughs annoying weapons hiding tests" Macey said which made all us four shudder.

"If it is I'm going to cook dog poo and make it look like a hot dog and feed it to Mr. Solomen and Dr. Steve" Bex said mainly to herself, and by the time she finished we were at the gym just in time like everyone else.

Once we saw Jonas, Grant, Nate and my lovely Zach we walked over to them, "are you two still in angry mode" Jonas asked in a scared tone gesturing to me and Liz but all we did was give our boyfriends a peck on the cheek, we did not want to cause attention from anyone else.

"We will take that as a yes" said Zach and all I did was stick my tongue out at him.

As soon as the clock struck 8:15 the two teachers stepped in and greeted us with something we were very happy to hear.

"Morning Boys and Girls, this morning we will be doing a Cove-ops mission that will be mighty excellent." Dr. Steve said in a very Bright tone, after hearing Cove-ops mission we all erupted in cheers.

After we all settled down Mr. Solomen started to explain what we were doing in this mission.

"Ok first of all the people who do not do cove-ops will be staying here and doing all the monitoring for the people who are out on the field." He started, "now what you will be doing is you will be flown above mount Kream **(I made it up cause I felt like it)** and once at a certain spot you will jump out of a helicopter and snow board down the hill, once down there you will change into a new disguise and take on the role your given, but there's one problem, you guys will be getting tailed from the very start and it is you job to lose them either before or after you change disguises" he finished

"now seeing as how you're going to be in a snowy place your going to need your clothes and then a bag for your disguises, now the girls are in the locker room and the guys can just get changed out here" Dr. Steve Instructed and gestured us four girls to go into the locker room and get changed so that's exactly what we did.

Once we got into the locker room we went over the pile of clothes that each had our names on it, as I was putting on the clothes I recognized exactly what they were, I have white stretchy skinny jeans, a light green, almost lime tight turtle neck top that was long-sleeved that showed of my curves, a darker green billa-bong jacket perfect for the snow, white gloves, white snow boots that looked pretty hot with the outfit, a cute beanie that covered my ears so there pretty good for keeping my and a pair of lime green snowboarding glasses.

When I looked around at what the others were wearing I saw that they were wearing the same but instead Bex had Blue and white while Macey had pink and white, Liz didn't have anything since she wasn't going out in the field.

"WOW… you guys look… Hot!" Liz squealed when she looked at us and I had to admit, we looked pretty damn sexy, when the guys see us there eyes will probably fall out of their sockets.

"So do you think there done changing in there?" Macey asks, "Maybe, we should give them another 1 or 2 minutes" Bex answered before we could even think of an answer.

"I wonder what my role for the disguise I'm playing is" I ask mainly to myself, "I hope I'm playing a cool person because I hate when I get boring people" Bex stated.

"I don't care who I'm playing all I care about is that I hope I don't pass out cause these outfits are boiling and its really humid out here" Macey said while fanning herself with her hand, now that you think about it, it is boiling in these outfits.

"Ok I'm going out there cause its way to hot in here" macey said while grabbing mine and Bex's wrists and dragging us out into the cool gym with Liz following behind us.

When we got out there everyone who was going to be out in the field was dressed with a backpack beside them while having a folder on their lap which I'm assuming had their roles in it that they need to learn.

Once we saw Mr. Solomen had three backpacks next to him we walked up to him.

"hello girls, here are your disguises and roles that you will be playing, now that you girls are finally out we are able to leave, you will be sharing a plane with Zach, Nate and Grant, oh and Liz when we leave just follow liz to where you going to need to go" Mr Solomen said "and I think you will be needing these" he handed us a comms unit, video camera so Liz can see where we are and a tracking device.

We quickly put on the comms unit, tracker and video camera.

"ok guys it's time to go, out to the helicopters, Ladies lead the way" Mr. Solomen yelled out to everyone and let me tell you, when the year 11s saw us there eyes got so wide I think if you bent over just the tiniest bit their eyes would fall out.

Just as we were instructed Bex, Macey and I left Liz with Jonas and went out to the 12 helicopters that were waiting for us, we got into the first helicopter we saw and not that long after the guys were in the helicopter with us and we were in the air.

"Ok guys as you know you are being tailed but one will be tailing a group of three each so get into groups of three and stay with that group" Mr. Solomon's voice came through the comms.

"the ride to Mount Kream is 53 minutes so if I were you I would study and when your almost there are 6 snowboards in each helicopter, strap you feet into the feet holes and be ready cause when I tell your group to go, you go" His voice ended so like he instructed I got out my folder and checked out who I was playing.

**A/N:Ok guys I hope you like it, I'm sorry to leave it there but I'm so tired and just too tired to write more so I promise the rest will be up tomorrow!! I pinkie promise!! Now I'm sorry again so I will make the next chapter bloody awesome to make up for it!!! **


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**URGH!!!! I WROTE THIS DAMN WHOLE CHAPTER UP WITH OUT SAVING IT AND THEN THE LAPTOP GOES HAYWIRE ON ME AND IT WOULDNT LET ME SAVE IT SO I HAD TO RESTART IT WITHOUT SAVING IT AND SO NOW I REWROTE IT!!! AND THIS ONE IS SOO MUCH BETTER *screams in your face***

**Any who I hope you enjoy it *in scary calm voce***

CPOV (sorry I just love Cammie POV's)

I opened up my folder and was shocked by how little there was of information, I guess not every disguise needs that much info.

_Name: Phoebe-Kathryn Ridgeton, is 19 years old, blonde hair with hot pink tips that stops mid back, very outgoing and a bit of a coward._

_Friends: Jaime Proudmore, she is 18 years old with raven black hair that ends at her shoulders and glasses, kind of shy and very quiet. _**(macey)**_ Polly Danton, 19 years old, caramel bob cut hair, very excitable and caring_** (Bex)**_ Shannon Charles, short dirty blonde hair that is very spiky, extreme daredevil, good sense of humour. _**(Zach)**_ Eden Krystal, light brown hair that goes in spikes like Shannon's but is a bit longer, is a outgoing person and very talkative. _**(Nate)**_ Ethan Carmichael, dark brown hair with spikes the same as Shannon's but has green dye on the tips of it, quiet but is a trustworthy person. _**(Grant)**

_Role: phoebe is a city girl and is coming to Caprice Ski Lodge for a day of fun with her five friends Jamie, Polly, Shannon, Eden, and Ethan._

_Tonight after you're snowboarding you must lose your tail in the Club Fire and Ice but after you have changed disguises you must play your role well or they will figure you out, if you have not been tagged yet by 5:25pm then congratulations._

_Sign Mr. Solomon, Good Luck!!_

Well that sounds cool.

After what seemed like 5 minutes we were above Mount Kream and I could tell this was going to be fun, I could also see the way we had to get to the Ski Lodge.

After we connected our snow boots to the Snowboard we were just waiting for the word.

"ok the groups that going first is the Girls then we will go helicopter by helicopter, now remember once your tagged you go to the black van that is driving around the town. Ok Girls… Have fun, Now go" Mr solomen said and then Bex, Macey and I jumped out of the helicopter.

As we were falling it felt like everything was going in slowmotion, as I looked around I saw a white helicopter not far off and a person with fiery red hair, im guessing a girl, Jumped out of the helicopter, she must be our tail.

After I turned my head back to where it originally was everything went back to usual speed, and not long after we connected with the snow and were on our way down the mountain and let me tell you, it was like ecstasy snowboarding down the steep hill, especially when it came to a small jump or when our tail was only 5-6 metres behind us, it was awesome!!

When we were about halfway down the hill we came across an obstacle that we did not expect, we saw a group of trees so we had to go a bit slower while going through them, if Liz was with us she would have already smacked into a tree.

Once we were through the trees and that took awhile we had a clear view of the town and when we looked behind our tail was much more further away so I'm guessing we did really well in that mini forest, "oh you did do well girls" Liz's Voice came through the Comms, "did I say that out loud?!?" I asked and received a "yep, now look out there is a big jump coming up so just giving you a heads-up" Liz finished, man she's awesome.

Liz was right about 7 metres away there was a big jump, no more of the lines of 'MASSIVE!' and that jump came much to fast because only a few seconds later we were in the air.

Ok its official, snowboarding is so much better than Sky Diving!!!

By the time we were down the hill we ditched the boards and ran into a little Cosy Café, while Bex and Macey went out the backdoor I went up the stairs and quickly jumped out the window and into the backdoor of a winter clothes shop and went into a changing room.

After I stepped foot into the changing room and had the door securely locked I opened up my bag and pulled out all the clothes that I needed for my disguise, I noticed that I had a pair of Black low waist skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved top with black messy flowers and messy hearts all over it, I also had a pair of loose knee high boots that were dark blue, and a cute grey sweater.

After I put them on I pulled my hair in a low bun and popped my wig on along with my contacts that were a light boring blue rimmed with a bit of grey.

I quickly stepped out of the changing room and went over to a clothes rack and started looking at the clothes, ok I know I'm not supposed to be shopping but I'm playing a role so then I'm going to play my role and be the chameleon in any time of need.

After looking at a few racks of clothes I ended up buying a pair of black sunnies that were tinted dark pink, "Cammie, don't buy things, you're on a damn mission" Liz scolded me and I could slightly hear laughing from a few people in the background.

After I left the store I could see Bex and Zach laughing down the street a bit standing next to each other outside a restaurant so I walked up to them and greeted them after to ripping of the price tag from my sunnies and putting them on.

"Hey Polly, Sup Shannon" I greeted them.

"I _Love _the new Sunnies Phoebe" Bex said making the word 'Love' a little longer

"Yea there really cool" Zach said muffling his laugh; I could tell they heard what Liz said.

"im just trying to pass time, hey do you know where Jamie, Eden and Ethan are?" I Asked them and was completely shocked when Macey popped out of no where, "hey guys sorry we're late, but we bought a Pizza" she said holding a pizza box in her hands.

"Awsome!!" zach said taking a slice of pizza along with Grant and nate.

"wow pigs much?? Let us ladies have a slice!" Bex snapped while taking one of the FOUR slices that Grant had while I took the one that Zach wasn't wrestling with!! Although it was quite funny, the cheese looked tough!!

After us girls had half a slice of pizza, hey that was a tough and very filling Pizza!! And after giving the guys the rest of our slices, by the way they ate like 3 and a half slices each, Pigs… well after we finished our pizza we realized it was 3:30 so we headed to the club _Fire and Ice_

Once we got to the club we knew for a fact it would not be a 'wear short skirts and grind the guys' club but what shocked us was that we were at a karaoke club, we soon sat down in a booth that was really cosy and listened to some really bad singing that just made us laugh.

"Man these people suck" Macey said quietly playing her role very well.

"I know right, Oh my god we should so sing girls!" Bex said jumping up from the seat and was already pulling on mine and Macey's wrists.

"Um Polly that's not a good idea, you know I can't do it." I said sounding scared and I was scared, I can't sing to save my life.

"Oh Shut it phoebe, and guess what, your singing lead" Bex Giggled and then walked over to the guy setting up the music for each song, "hi can we sing next?" Bex asked, "sure, whatever" the guy answered boringly, "awesome can we sing… hmm… I think we should sing 'Run Devil Run' by Kesha!" Bex said happily, wow she is playing her role really well.

After we got on stage, well we mainly got dragged we all stood at a microphone each while Bex did the intro.

"HI!! I'm Polly, this is Jamie and Phoebe and tonight we are going to be singing 'Run Devil Run', we hope you like, Oh and Phoebe's doing lead, and if she doesn't I will force the song out of her" Bex said happily while Macey and I just giggled.

"just so you guys know im a really bad singer so if you have earplugs, I would put them in now" I said cowardly, I thought I was a really bad singer but Bex, Liz, and Macey say im really good, well I guess I will find out tonight

The music started playing and I soon started singing.

_I always knew you were a bad boy  
I used to think that it was cool  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
But now Im coming next to you_

Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

I never knew about your red horns  
I never saw your evil start  
You used to be what I would live for  
But then you went and slapped my heart

The promises that you promised  
are about as real as an air guitar  
So watch your back cuz imma steal your car

Chorus:  
You better run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
I wish I know the right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run  
Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

Now that your living with a vampires  
You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's chior  
I'll string you up to have some fun

While the girls were doing there little part I saw a flash of red hair and soon realised it was the lady tailing Bex, Macey, and I so I quickly took the microphone of the stand and held it in my hand by my side then without moving my lips I spoke into my Comms Unit "our tail is in here girls, after this song is finished, we will go to the bathroom and exit through that window" 

Run,Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

Repeat Chorus

Run Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil,Devil,Run Run

Im throwing the trash,clearing the junk  
(?)Go find the can is gonna get sunk(?)  
You better sail off to the seven seas  
There's not enough room for you and for me  
(once again if you would please,  
"There's not enough room for you and for me")

Repeat Chorus

Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run'

after the song we got tons of clapping and whistleing, mainly from the guys, I guess I am a pretty good singer, God even Dr. Steve complimented me through the Comms Unit.

After we were off the stage we went to the bathroom and when we got in their we looked up to see a small window but big enough to fit our slender bodies.

"Ok Bex goes first then Macey" I instructed.

"Got it." Bex said while pushing open the window and manoeuvring her body through it, while that was happening I quickly spoke into the comms.

"Hey Zach, Grant, Nate, where saw our tail so were taking off, meet us at the Café ok." I stated.

Once Macey was through the window i quickly went through it but ended up cutting my wrist and thigh on a bit of broken glass from the crappy window, I let out a silent gasp of pain but I didn't pay much attention to it, it's just a cut.

After I was out Bex started saying how much time we had left and I was surprised when we said we only had 15 minutes.

"Bex a lot can happen in 15 minutes, lets get to the café and stay hidden ok, how about we split up, she cant tail all three of us at a time" I said.

"yea that's a good plan, I will go on behind the buildings, Bex can go through the stores going in and out the side doors and Cammie you can go on the streets, if we notice we're being followed we can confuse her by doing stuff" Macey explained.

After we set our plan out and said we will meet at the Café we split up.

After a few minutes I realised my wrist was loosing a lot of blood so I ripped of the sleeve from the top I had in my bag and tied it around my wrist and made sure it was tight and thick then I kept on walking down to the café, every once in awhile I would stop and do alittle Window shopping but what im really doing is checking if there is anyone around me with red hair and checking if anyone is behind me using the window for the reflection.

After awhile I finaly got to the café and realised only Zach was there so I went and sat next to him.

"hey Shannon" I said "sup Phoebe" he said.

"where are Eden and Ethan?" I asked him nicely.

"well when we left we saw our tail so we split up and said we would meet here but there still not here" he answered, as soon as he finished we heard Macey's Voice in the Comms Unit.

"Urgh!! Bloody tail!! God, it was only 2 more minutes!! But no she just had to jump of the roof and tag me!" she ranted on to herself.

"awww I wonder if anyone else has been tagged." I said to Zach but instead I got and answer from Liz.

"its you, Zach, Bex and Grant, Nate turned a corner and ran into his tail so yea he got tagged then" she said.

"Wow" I whispered to myself "yea" I vaguely heard Zach say.

"7 more seconds" I whispered again looking into his eyes that are normaly brown but now green.

"6" "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" we said in unison and as soon as we said one Mr. Solomon's voice came over the Comms unit.

"well it seems as we have finished our lovely mission, and it also seems like only 2 people out of 26 completed the mission, I will say something though, that is incredibly good for your first big mission that involves everything, I know you have been on practice missions before but its only to test one aspect out of all of them but today you completed them all in just the one mission, I expected to see everyone caught but you all did great, congratulations also to Zach Goode and Cameron Morgan" Mr Solomon said.

"Now there is a van waiting outside the café you guys are in so I would go hop in before it leaves you here" Mr Solomon's voice finished.

So we got up and went outside, hopped into the van and left, the ride was going to take about 2 hours seeing as how flying is always quicker.

I think I ended up falling asleep with my head resting on Zach's shoulder and his head resting on mine.

**So!! Whatcha think about it??? I hope you thought it was good cause it took me like 5 hours to write it (I have a lot of TV whatching breaks) so yea and there is a reason I made sure cammie cut her wrist and thigh!! Just you watch oh and I am not able to update tomorrow cause im going out but it will most likely be updated the day after tomorrow!! So yea Review!! It makes me happier!!**

**OH AND THE SONG IS AN AWSOME SONG AND I WUV IT!!! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Soooooooo Sorry it took like forever to update, but here you go!!**

CPOV

I was woken to macey shaking my shoulder; wow I guess I did fall asleep.

"Mfehajgbfesinf"was all that came out of my mouth; I think I even heard a few chuckles.

"man why are girls so hard to wake up, we had enough trouble with macey, I mean common, Bex won't even move, she is in a very deep slumber and every time you shake Liz she just Hiss's like kitty cat or snake, kind of scary ay." Grant said after he finished laughing.

"I actually thought we were bad at waking up but girls top the ladder" Zach muttered mainly to himself but was directing it to the others a Bit.

"Common Cammie, Wake up" Macey tried again at waking me up but I just pushed her away with my cut hand, I also didn't know she realised it was cut until she was an inch away from my ear.

"Cammie, if you don't wake up right now im going to have to personally drag you to the nurses office" when she said thoughs words I shot right up and ended up colliding my forehead with Maceys.

"OW" we groaned while rubbing our heads while the van was vibrating with laughter, I also noticed Dr. Steve was in the front.

"We will meet you guys at our rooms, we need to go do something." Macey said while pulling me out of the van and dragging me across the fields, running through some soccer games that were being played by the 7th graders.

When we got to the school she dragged me into a medium sized nurse's office, I noticed there were about 5 nurse's maybe doctors in the room.

We walked over to the front desk and Macey introduced us and explained what happened to me. "Hi I'm macey and this is Cammie, Cammie here seems to have cut her wrist and thigh on the little mission we did." She finished.

"of course I'm Dr. Collins, just take a seat on that bed over there cammie and Macey you can either stand or sit" she gestured over to the bed and then to a seat next to it so I went and sat on the side of the little bed.

Dr. Collins whisked out of the room to grab some items I'm guessing to treat my cuts. When we came back in she was holding a container that had a lot of things little things in it.

"ok we will do your wrist first, "she while she put on some gloves and picked up my wrist and took off the sleeve I put on it "wow you have lost a lot of blood in your wrist but you would have lost much more if you didn't wrap in tightly with this wrapped sleeve." Wow now that I look at the sleeve, it wasn't damp but soaked with bright red blood and was actually dripping.

After she threw out the blood soaked sleeve she started to clean the blood off my wound so she could fix it up, "so how did you get this cut, it must have been sharp because this is really deep, you're lucky you didn't cut open a vein, that would have been dangerous and excruciating." She said then started pouring disinfectant onto it.

"I cut it on glass" I said then gasped at the pain from her dabbing a cotton ball on the cut, I'm guessing that's to numb it so she can put in stiches.

"Oh was it from when we went through that tiny window, I bet you cut yourself and not me and Bex because your more curvy and wider, so you wrist just got in the way but your thigh you weren't able to help." Macey guessed and I nodded to her, yep.

It was about 2 minutes later that 4 boys came in and I recognized them from the soccer game.

The first one that walked in had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and a bloody nose.

The second one had black hair, hazel eyes and a cut cheek bone with blood droplets seeping out of it.

The third kid had a white blonde hair, light blue eyes, a soon to be black eye and a cut next to it that had some blood smeared around it.

And the last kid had dark brown hair, bluish-greenish eyes, a cut lip and a bloody nose.

"OH let me guess, the soccer game led to a fight?" I asked once they were all in the room.

"Yep" they answered "hey Dr. Collins, what's up?" the white blonde kid asked cheerfully.

"oh not much, just treating cammie here, you boys can take a seat, after I'm finished with this wrist I have to check out another wound" Dr. Collins replied while putting stiches on my wrist.

The boys all mumbled some ok's and sat on one of the beds that were on the right of us.

It wasn't that long after she had wrapped up my wrist and told me to take of my pants, I'm so glad I didn't wear a thong today!!

I quickly took of my pants and I could feel the boys looking at my blood smeared thigh, or were they looking at my long legs, I will say one thing, I did not like it.

I snapped my fingers a few times before I had their attention, "eyes to yourself" I said but I knew they didn't listen because it was a minute later they started staring at my legs again and it was extremely annoying!!

Finally my leg was all cleaned up and stitched together; Macey gave me her pants that she had in her bag so I was wearing them.

when we left me and macey made up a plan to get back at thoughs pricks for staring at me like I was a piece of meat, you may have realized, but we don't take crap from nobody, except Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nate, Macey, Bex, Liz and I.

We were going to put 5 little ornaments into their room and different times of the night there going to have music going on in them and won't stop until destroyed, now we just needed everyone else in on this little prank, and we knew for a fact they would so when we got to our room we noticed no one was there so when we got to the boys everyone was there so we explained what we wanted to do and they agreed.

It didn't take long to get all of our equipment ready to sneak into their rooms and set up everything else, probably 35 minutes.

We had chosen the five songs: Rock that Body by Black Eyes Peas, Hot mess by Cobra Starship, dance wiv me by Dizzee Rascal, Tik Tok by Kesha and Ladies and Gentlemen by Short Stack (the guys in that band are HOT but I will never admit that to Zach) and they were all implanted into a Golf Ball, a fake dead spider (I know, AWSOME!!), a Tennis Ball, a Book, and a pen.

We also found out that their names are Keith, Ryan, Noah and Sam and there in the same room so it just made it so much better and easier.

Now we just had to sneak into their room, set up the Bugs so we can hear them and see them, not too shabby ay.

Zach, Grant, Nate, Bex, Macey and I were going through the vent to the perverted boys room and let me tell you, when we went over one of the grills that led into another room of some other teenage boys, the Icky smells coming from there were just… ICKY!!

"I'm so glad your room is not that smell, I swear if it was, I would have puked so much I may be inside out" I whispered while making gagging noises which in receive I got 3 small chuckles from the boys **(A/N: Does that make sense?)**

"Ok we're here, OH GOD DID A NUKE GO OFF IN THERE ROOM AND LEAVE 10 OF THE GASSIEST SKUNKS!!" Bex cried as she opened the vent door and quietly dropped down with Macey, Me, Grant, Nate, and Zach. **(A/N: in that order, OH YEA!!) **

Oh she was right, I think they may still have some of thoughs skunks still living in there room, I then gagged slightly.

"ok Nate, Zach, Grant, you guys place the bugs while the Bex, Macey and Cammie will hide the alarms" Jonas Voice came through the comms, they were in the boys room on their laptops turning on the comms once they were placed and also keeping a lookout in case the perverts came back.

We straight away set to work; I had to hide the fake dead spider and the golf ball.

I was hiding the dead spider behind a bedside table when Liz voice came through the comms unit and it sounded frantic, "guys the pervs are on their way back, you have about 26 seconds before they open the door, go now!"

Macey and Nate were the first to act, they jumped back into the vent and since there was no more time to get anyone into the vent they close the door for it.

Bex ended up hiding under a bed while grant hid under the one opposite her and Zach and I in the squishy closet.

After we closed the door to the closet a bit but we left it open the smallest bit so we could see, the door to the room opened up and the front revealing Keith, Noah, Ryan and Sam.

"Did you see thoughs long tan legs?" Sam drooled, I then felt Zach stiffen next to me but when I put my hand on his shoulder he loosened.

"Oh yea, I think her name was Tammie? Hammie? Cammie? Whatever." Keith said while trying to remember my name.

"The things I could do to that girl." Ryan said while hopping onto his computer. This time it was my turn to tense and I think I even growled a bit.

"Did you hear that?" Noah said while slowly walking over to the closet we were hiding in, OH NO I DID GROWL!! I mentally scolded myself

"No I didn't hear anything" Sam answered him but Noah still walked over to the closet.

He started opening up the door on the side I was on so I had to move to the other side and squish into Zach and somehow oddly it felt comfortable, like I belonged next to him, like I was the only one that could fit next to him, it felt… right.

Noah had a quick glimpse in the closet then quickly closed it then I heard him lock in from the other side, oh god we're locked in here.

"Hey I'm going down to the Dinner hall early so I can get something small to eat before others start arriving, you guys coming."I heard Ryan ask and then 3 mumbled "yes" then a door click.

"Oh thank god there gone, it felt like someone was trying to gas me with all thoughs stink bomb socks" I heard Bex say in relief from the other side of the closet.

"Hey can you guys open the closet, we're kind of locked in here" Zach called out.

The door then swung open and then we saw Macey and Bex standing over us.

"Aww you look like lost puppies" Bex cooed, I then realised I was still squished next to Zach and I'm guessing Zach did too because we quickly scrambled out of the closet, yep that's right, we scrambled. (A/N: I was thinking off eggs just then, don't ask why, I don't even know why.)

"Ok guys get to work, the boys won't be gone forever" Jonas said through the Comms.

We went back to hiding the alarms and bugs that we had, I just had to hide the golf ball since I had already hid one already. I quickly put the golf ball under a pile of clothes that were under a bed then I turned it up to full volume.

After we were done we decided to not go through the vent and just left going through the door and headed down to the hall to have dinner, tonight was Mexican so we were having Mexican food and had to speak Mexican.

"Just remember guys, the first alarm goes off at 1:54 am so be in our room at 1:40 am" Liz said as we met them in one of the staircases.

Oh I can't wait till tonight, oh I love being a spy sometimes, tis so fun!!

**A/N: again im so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I actually had this written out but I just never got around to adding it to my story, if you would like to know I had written this out and before I could add this to my story I had to go and then I just forgot I had this chapter until well now so yea im so sorry!!, so yea, I do promise that I will update tomorrow, I can't wait for you to see what I have planned, oh and if you guys have any ideas for some pranks I can fit in then ****please****! Do tell!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Again I'm sorry for updating so late but here you go and I hope you enjoy!! Voila!!**

**ZPOV (YAYA I DID ZACH!!)**

Wow today has been so exhausting!! Fist we started with a mission, then we had to plan a little prank to play on the pervs and now we have to be up all night, I'm so glad tomorrow is Sunday!!!!

So after dinner us guys parted ways with the girls and went to our room.

"I'm sooooo Tired!!!" Grant whined like a little baby. "Then go to sleep like we're doing" Jonas said while changing into some trackies and a singlet.

I quickly got changed into some black cotton trackies and a white singlet then jumped into bed.

"Remember to be up by 1:40 guys" I mumbled into my pillow and I three "yes" as a response and not long after I was in a deep sleep dreaming of Cammie.

ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, .

Half way through my dreams I felt like someone was shaking me and saying my name softly.

"Zach, oh Zach" the lovely voice said, "ZACH!!! GET UP!!!" this time the voice screeched into my ear causing me to jump up into a stand on my bed in a ready to attach position.

"God Zach, just waking you up, the firsts alarm goes off in 8 minutes, didn't you set an alarm?" I then realised it was cammie who was talking to me.

"Sorry" I mumbled jumping off from the bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"help me wake these buffoons up" she said as she jumped onto Jonas bed and kicked him off it.

"What the?!?" I heard Jonas yell followed by cammie's magical laugh.

I went around to grant and Nate beds and pushed them off their beds, they ended up falling on top of each other.

"Hey Grant, Nate, I thought you guys were with Bex and Macey, but look at you guys now, you slept together" I heard Cammie say next to me and as soon as she finished both grant and Nate jumped up screaming.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!!" I heard Jonas say while in laughs.

"Ok guys we gotta go to my room, we have 4 more minutes till the first alarm goes off" Cammie said while taking my hand and pulling me softly to her room, I think I even heard Grant Cat growl when she did that.

When we got to the girls room the girls were already positioned in different spots in front of the two laptops there.

"What took you guys so long, ever heard of alarm clocks?" Bex exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"Shut up guys it's about to start!!" Macey said as we sat down in front of a laptop, I ended up sitting next to cammie on a fluffy blue pillow, incredibly girlish.

Just as I looked at the screen the song "Tik Tok" started playing softly but for in that room it was playing incredibly loud.

_IN THE PERVS ROOM!! OH YEA!!_

_The song Tik Tok started playing incredibly loud in the room causing all four boys to jump up._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT VILE SOUND!!!" Sam cried as he placed his hands over his ears._

"_IT'S TIK TOK BY KESHA!! SHE ALSO STARED IN THE SONG RIGHT ROUND BY FLOW RIDA!" Noah said like it was nothing new and looking for the alarm._

"_Um NOAH HOW IN HELL DO YOU KNOW THIS!!!" Keith said while looking for the source of the sound._

_Noah just ignored that question and started looking over his bedside table and wearing the music was really loud and soon found it was coming from a ???_PEN!!????

"_Oh I found it guys what do I do with it, there's no off button?" Noah said while holding up the pan which Ryan straight away took and stepped on it._

"_There, now we can sleep, without being disturbed" Sam said as he lay down on his bed and falling asleep instantly._

_Back to the PRESENT ROOM!!!!_

By the time the first alarm show was finished we were rolling on the floor cracking up!!!

"Oh my god!!! I think that Noah guy L.U.V.E Kesha!! Hehehe!!" Liz said while spelling out the word love and cracking up in fits again.

"hehe when does the next alarms go off??" Nate asked

"In 37 minutes, I say we should sleep for another 30 minutes then wake up." Macey said while turning on her alarm.

"Okay" we all said, I lay down with cammie right next to me and easily drifted off to sleep.

30 minutes of 

I woke up to the sound of people whispering to each other.

"Aw they look so cute together, take a picture off it" I think that voice was Liz's.

"Don't do that Grant you're going to wake them up then" I heard Bex say and then a hitting noise, I'm guessing he just got hit at the back of his head.

"Owwwwww" I heard Grant whine, yep he defiantly got hit.

I then vaguely saw a flash of light and that was when I decided to open my eyes.

"Well he's awake now." Bex said, I then realised I had my arm around Cammie and she had her head resting on my chest.

"Don't worry Zach you not the only couple who are like that" Jonas said while pointing to Macey and Nate.

"hehe, ok so how much longer till the next alarm goes off?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes, can you wake up Cammie for us?" Liz said while pointing at cammie in the end.

"Ok" I said then turned my attention to cammie.

"Wakey wakey cammie, time to watch some people get annoyed to hell" I said while shaking her, I then saw her eyes flutter a bit meaning she was awake, and of course I knew, I am a spy.

"What??" she said while getting up into a sitting position with me copying her.

"Time to watch some Comedy TV" I said pointing to the Laptop and watching her sleeping frown turn into a energized smile.

"OW, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!!?!?!?!!?" we heard Jonas yell from where Macey and Nate were.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Chinese Ninja that came to kill me" Macey said innocently but you could see behind her façade that she was amused.** (A/N: no offence to any Chinese ninjas reading this!)**

"Um Macey?? WHY WOULD THERE BE ANY CHINESE NINJAS HERE TO ATTACK YOU!!!???!?!?" he Yelled while rubbing his cheek where there was a already a massive bruise forming.

"Guys sshhhh the show is starting" Liz shushed us and we all crawled over to the laptops to watch the next show.

"Ok now I have made it so as soon as this next one is disabled the next one goes off straight away." Liz explained.

_IN THE PERVS ROOM!!_

_The four boys were awaken to the sound of Hot Mess By Cobra Starship blasting through the room._

"_FUCKING HELL!!!" Sam said while getting up to look for the alarm._

"_SAM WE DO NOT TOLERATE SWEAR WORDS!!!" Noah yelled back fiercely. _

"_JUST FIND THE ALARM!!" Sam yelled while moving books around on his bookcase harshly._

"_FOUND IT!!" Keith yelled while holding a book that looked like a bible, he threw it to the ground and started jumping on it like crazy._

"_DIE! DIE! DIE!!" He yelled while still jumping up and down._

_The song slowly faded until it stopped completely then out of nowhere the song Ladies and gentlemen blasted through the air causing all four boys to jump and dive towards the noise._

"_oh god I think it's coming from that dead spider" Noah whispered while pointing at the spider that was squished and had its insides outside._

_Sam curled his hand into a fist and smashed it down on the spider then the noise just went spazz and died._

"_I… Must… Sleep…" Sam whispered while slowly getting up and hopping into bed._

"_I think we should put him into some anger management classes" Ryan whispered to Noah and Keith who just gulped and nodded._

"_Maybe we should ask Dr. Steve to be his doctor?" Noah added while slowly getting into bed._

"_I don't need anger management classes" Sam hissed through gritted teeth._

_Back to the Present ROOM!! WOO_

Everyone in the room was holding onto each other laughing like crazy.

"Oh…My…GOD!! That was so…"

"Pure Genius, I can't believe…"

"So funny!! Going to die of laughter…"

Everyone was just laughing and every once in awhile would say something.

After we finished laughing I thought of the best thing to do.

"Hey guys, if they're not going to put him into anger management, can we??" I said which just caused another round of laughing.

"Ok guys the next 2 alarms go off at the same time and that will be in 15 minutes so what do you guys want to do until then?" Jonas said ending it as a question.

"Eat, drink, talk, the usual." Cammie said while grabbing a gummy worm from MY packet while she has hers in her lap.

"You do know you have your own gummy worms" I said to cammie as she grabbed another one.

"But I like you gummy worms" she answered while biting off the head.

"Ok then how about you have my packet and I have your?" I said holding up my gummy worm packet.

"But then mine will be yours and yours will be yours" she answered again quite smugly while grabbing another gummy worm but I snatched the bag away from her which in return she did the most cutest puppy dog eyes which I couldn't refused so I let her have it.

"Whipped" Grant coughed out while Nate and Jonas did Whipping sounds and when I looked at cammie she just had a smug look on her face, the other girls just looked very amused.

"Girls rule while boys drool" the girls said in unison.

"We don't drool" Nate stated and to show him that we really do drool macey started seducing Nate which did make him drool.

"Girls rule while boys drool" she whispered in his ear and I'm sure Nate's heart fluttered a bit.

"it's funny how girls have so much control over men." Liz stated while eating Milky Bar.

**10 Minutes of eating and random conversations later.**

"Its starting guys." I said looking at the time then at the laptop as the songs Rock that Body and Dance Wiv me played softly but I knew it would be incredibly loud in there room.

_IN THE ANCIENT ROOM OF THE PERVS_

"_OH MY GOD WILL IT EVER STOP!!!" all the boys yelled in unison this time and started trashing there room trying to find the golf ball and tennis ball._

"_Found one" Noah said throwing the gold ball out the window which ended up hitting a bird that fell to the ground and got hit by a laser that cut it in half, "oooooooh painful death." _**(A/N: I just had to have that!!)**

"_Ok now where the hell is that last alarm!!" Ryan yelled while looking under his bed and rummaging through his filthy clothes that should be in a garbage bin or better yet should be burnt._

"_FOUND IT!!" Ryan yelled in success before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it._

"_Is it dead?" Sam asked while inspecting it._

"_I hope so" Keith and Noah said in unison._

_BACK TO THE PRESENT ROOM!!_

"ITS FUNNY EVERYTIME!!" Cammie said after she finished laughing.

"What time is it?" Nate asked

"Oh god its 3:23am, also known as time to kick you guys out." Bex said while getting up and dragging us boys with her.

"By guys" the girls said before slamming the door on us.

"Well today was a very good day I say." I said while walking to our room.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YA THINK!??? IT'S NOT MY BEST BUT ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING!! I had so much trouble writing this chapter but now its over and done with so yea I hope you liked it and guess what!! I'm writing another chapter right now!! ILY XOXO**


	10. Chapter 9

**I JUST WANNA THANK ****Bookworm-Next-Door CAUSE YOU HELPED ME SO MUCH WITH FIXING THIS STORY UP SO YEA FROM NOW ON IM GOING TO MAKE THEM IN CHARACTER AND ALL OF THAT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!! THANKIES!!!**

**So yea this is my first story so it will be nowhere near as good as other stories!! ITS BASICLY RANDOM STUFF!! HeHe!! After I have finished this story off I'm going to start writing a good story that has a real point and keep it as much in character as possible and it will definitely have a good story line!! **

**Just to answer some Questions…**

**20Love2Read – I know I'm going to add some more Zammie in so soon!! I promise!! **

**Zammiefan87 – I will definitely use your idea but I'm just going to change it around a bit.**

**Bookworm-next-door – thank you so much for the help!! Tell me if this chapter is better with making them more in character!! Thanks!!**

**EVERYONE!! – I KNOW I SUCK AT GRAMMER SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!!**

**Yay here's the chapter!!**

**BPOV**

"So cam want to go to the gym later and practice our fighting" I asked cam using my normal British accent not bothering to do an American one.

"Sure, we can go now, I know your anxious to kick my but" cammie answered changing directions walking to the Gym.

"It's going to be bloody brilliant, just the thrill of winning and getting all pumped up." I said getting myself all pumped up which in return I got a giggle from cammie.

Once we got to the gym and got a spot on the extremely large mat (there were others on there as well) we started of pretty quickly.

After a few times of flipping, kicking, punching each other we were enjoying ourselves quite well until Dr. Steve came over to us and ruined our fun.

"Ladies you are doing excellent over here but I'm sorry to ruin your fun, come with me to my office please" He said gesturing us to his office.

As we followed him I noticed how it wasn't sunrise anymore but sunset, wow we have been practicing for awhile.

When we got to his office I noticed that all the boys were there and so were Liz and macey, I so want to know what's going on.

"now as you know the girls are hear for two weeks and so far there first week has been extremely good, but now it's time to take the training to the next level and everything will become much more intense, but overall it will be excellent." Dr Steve said seriously but ended it with his favourite word, "excellent".

"Brilliant! When do we start?" I asked.

"In an hour, meet me and Mr. Solomon out at the oval" he instructed.

"And wear something comfortable and light" Mr Solomon said from the shadowed corner in the room, when did he get here? Or was he always there?

"Well go get ready now, meet you out on the field." Dr. Steve said but this time enthusiastically.

Once we all left we separated from the boys and headed to our room with me talking aimlessly about what this week will bring us and stuff like that.

"-fight off hundreds of ninjas with nun chucks or disable a bomb that will destroy the…" I was cut off from my talking with Macey practically screaming at me to shut up, if you must know her exact words were "SHUT THAT BLOODY MOUTH OF YOURS OR IT WILL PHYSICLY BE BLOODY!"

So yea after we got to our rooms and got ready we were on our way to the field where we were to meet Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon but as we were on our there we met up with someone we did not expect.

CPOV

As we were walking to the field I did not expect to meet up with someone seeing how everyone is in the grand hall eating dinner.

"Hi Miss. Morgan" and "Hey Mum" we all said at the same time but I was the one to of course say 'Hey Mum'.

"Hello girls, I think I might join you for the next week, don't you think?" she said but it was more of a statement when ended with a question.

We just answered her with a smile.

When we got down to the field we noticed that everyone was already there, we had arrived on the dot.

"Hello Rachel" Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon greeted Miss Morgan as she went and stood by them.

As I looked at the faces of the teachers they all had poker faces on and there was no emotions in the eyes or their body language, damn there bloody good spies.

"Tonight you will be training in an obstacle course, but not just any type, you will be training in a spy one," Mr Solomon started while walking up and down our line looking intensely at our faces.

"there will be lasers activated at any time during, gas bombs through in, grounds to crawl, walls to climb and much more, you will run this course as over and over until we say stop and each time you do this you must complete it faster than the last, Got it? Good!" he finished explained without letting us answered the question at the end.

"This way now" Mr Solomon gestured us down the hill to a massive setup that looked like a normal military course but looking closely it was far more enhanced than other courses.

"When I say your name you start." Mr Solomon said while we just nodded taking in the 60 yard course and if you must know, I was itching to go.

As if Mr Solomon read my mind he called me to go first. "Bex! Cammie!" I was already in the building that held the course in it.

In the course there was a set of moving lasers that if you touch them they will cut through anything (I no longer have half of my shirt) after that there was a part where we had to crawl through fake grass without getting caught by fake robots then we got to take them down with sensor guns, me and cammie had to use teamwork to climb a massive wall where the bricks in the wall moved in and out at different times then at the end there was just a small plain room that looked like it was covered in pink dust but when we breathed in the smell of the room we suddenly seemed to love everything (Love Gas) **(A/N: the gas changes in each round for everyone)**

**CPOV**

I was behind Bex when we entered just a plain room that looked like it was full of pink dust, it had a door at the end and when I breathed in and just fell in love with everything.

"I love you Bex." I said in a dazed voice while walking out the door.

"I love you more cammie" Bex said while looping our arms together and walking back to the group where Zach and Liz were just entering the course.

"Don't you just love this grass, and that tree there, and everything around us" I said still in my daze.

"I think the gas that was used on them was Love gas." I heard my Mum say to Solomon and Dr Steve.

"I love you Mum." I said then sighed leaning my weight on Bex.

"Now as you see the gas at the end of the course will be different every time, for Bex and Cammie it was Love, but for Zach and Liz it could be anything, it may be anger, sadness or anything else, you will just have to see." Mr Solomon explained while pointing at our dazed selves.

"It lasts for about 5 minutes." Mum said.

After they finished their little conversation it was silent except for when Bex and I fell down and went. "BOOM!!"

"Hmmm I love the sky" I said voicing my thoughts while looking at the sky.

After another minute I noticed Zach and Liz come out and they had their heads down looking at their feet with their hands in their pockets and there hoodies over their faces.

"Don't you just love emos…" Bex sighed while rolling over and giggling playing with the grass while I just picked the grass and rubbed it on my face "mmm I love grass so much, I love emos and gothic as well, I love you Bex." I muttered while people just looked at us.

"Grant!! Macey!! Go!" Mr Solomon yelled sending Grant and macey in.

After some more time a thought just came to my head, _what the hell am I doing!?!?!? _ "Um, why am I rubbing grass on my face?" I exclaimed jumping to my feet with Bex following as well.

"WHY DO I HAVE GRASS IN MY MOUTH?" Bex screamed, we have absolutely no collection of what had just happened.

"It was the gas, try and find a way to not to let it affect you." Mum explained. "it's also makes you lose you memory from the time you breathed it in.

* * *

It has been about 2 hours since we first started and we are doing fantastic, we learnt how to not let the gas affect us, we either don't breathed or concentrate on not letting it affect us.

Bex and I had just finished our 12th round when the teachers finally stopped us "that's enough for tonight, now tomorrow we would like you to meet us in the gym at 9:25am sharp, right after breakfast." Mr. Solomon said before him, Dr. Steve and Mum walked off but not before Mum smiled at us all.

"I so can't wait for my beauty sleep!!" macey cried before she started dragging herself to our room with us following while laughing at what she said.

**SOOOO here is my new chapter!! Can't wait to read the reviews you give me!! And yes I know I'm slow at updating but I have been incredibly busy and I try and update when I can so yea I'm so sorry!! Will update as soon as I can!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok guys well everyone has been asking for some Zammie and well last night I had a dream (not the first part) and it was the Zammie part that happens later in this chapter, you guys are going to love it, I thought it was very romantic but that's just me, you guys may not like it.**

**ENJOY!!**

GPOV! (GO GRANT!! YOU ROCK!!)

I had just walked back into my room and I think I almost pulled the door off the hinges with how hard I pulled on it but I was **pissed OFF**, like absolutely raging!!

"Wo Grant what got you so pissed off?" Nate asked coming out of the bathroom while Jonas and Zach got into Bed.

Now you may be wondering why I feel like this, it's easy, it all started when I was walking back to my room with the guys…

_Flashback!!_

_I can't wait to lie down, I thought to myself._

"_Well we will see you guys later." Macey said before we parted ways to our bedrooms._

"_Sure, cya later" Nate said while winking at her._

_As we were walking to our room I completely forgot to give back Bexs jumper that she asked me to hold for so I quickly told the guys I would Be right back and started jogging up to the girls and when I got to them so did one of the 9__th__ graders who I'm sure is named Bobby, me and the guys call him Bobby Buck Tooth._

_Instead of him saying anything to the girls he just grabbed __MY__ bexs ass in his filthy hands and kissed her while shoving his tongue down her throat and before I knew it he had a face covered in blood and was being pinned to the ground by a furious Bex._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU VILE, DISGUSTING DOG!!!" she Screamed at him while smashing his head to the ground making more blood come to his face._

"_You know you want me baby, you don't have to hide you lovin from me anymore." he answered while trying to sound seductive but it just sounded like a dying goat, I actually feel sorry for the goats for having him at their level._

"_.Hell…" I hissed and I could see his face change from dying goat to pissed-in-pants-duck._

"_I-I-I didn't d-do anyth-thing man, I-I was j-j-just leaving" before he jumped to his feet and sprinted off faster than a cheetah._

"_Wow" Liz, Cammie and Macey said in unison while watching Bobby Buck tooth run._

"_Thank you so much Grant, I'm not going to kiss you because I taste like that hillbilly freak, I think I may have to wash my mouth with a whole tube of toothpaste and a whole bottle of mouthwash." Bex said while hugging me even though I was furious, she knew I would never hurt her though._

"_cya Grant." Bex said before walking off with the girls while she hugged Cammie._

_And so I walked back fuming and I think there may have been steam coming from my ears with how mad I was._

Present!!

So I told them everything that happened and the first response I got was… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! "I really want to pull out his oversized buck-tooth" Zach said with glazed over eyes, probably imagining that because he started smirking.

"I say we prank him!" Nate said smiling evilly.

"What do you have in mind…?" I asked him while looking at his evil face, Nate can be pretty evil at times and when he is, he puts on his scarier-than-an-evil-clown face, and that is scary!!

* * *

Ahh sweat success, the prank may have taken 3 hours to do and a lot of sneaking around but it was so worth it, now just to wait till morning and see how everyone reacts with their little breakfast laugh.

CPOV (what… I like cammie so what, she's awesome!!)

After we got to our room after that disgusting hillbilly incident, I cringed at the memory, Bex actually did end up using a whole tube of toothpaste and a massive 1.75 litre bottle of mouthwash, you think the peppermint would have burnt her mouth and made her stop yet she still took the pain, so yea after all that we went to bed feeling like something was waiting for us in the morning.

----- MORNING TIME AT 7:23am-----

I woke up early this morning, even though I don't know why seeing as I'm normally the one to have to be woken up, but yea I looked at the clock in my head and noticed it was only 7:23am, I should still be asleep but I'm no way near sleepy.

So I quickly had a shower and got dressed into some navy blue yoga pants, a tight but comfy black top with a messy bird design on it and some black runners that I wore last night.

Once I was done I noticed that the clock in my head was now 7:41am so I quickly woke up Macey, Bex and Liz telling them to wake up and also telling them that I was going for a quick walk to look around the halls near the grand hall.

Once I was out of the room and not far down the hallway I was quickly pulled into a passage way by someone.

"Wha-!!" I screamed as the captor laughed, wait I know that laugh, its Zach!!

"What are you doing Zach" I asked as I turned around and glared at him but was failing miserably while he had on his I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk.

"I should ask you the same thing Gallagher girl." He answered back in a cocky way.

"You're the one that pulled me in here" I answered back in a calm tone, I loved being around Zach but I don't think I could ever admit it.

"Touché Gallagher girl, Touché." He said while still having is smirk that I love so much plastered on his face.

"so why did you pull me into this little passage way that is a dead end and has us squished in here." I asked not taking my eyes off his.

"well Gallagher Girl, you see, since you got here last Sunday I have been meaning to do something but every time I'm about to do it, I don't get the chance." He answered back while keeping our eyes locked.

"And that would be?" I said even though I knew what he meant, he then leant down a bit a softly whispered to me "this" and then he kissed me, not like a cheeky you-my-toy kiss but a sweat, kind, caring I-really-like-you kiss.

After we came from the kiss we were panting for breathe, and for once, instead of smirking, he was smiling and I'm sure I had a smile that was just identical to his.

It was way too soon before his smiles turned back into his smirk and he started talking again, "see you at Breakfast Cammie." he said mysteriously while leaving but not before winking at me, he knew something was going to happen at breakfast.

After he was gone I put my hand to my mouth remembering the kiss and then I realised I could barely move my feet, that kiss was A-Mazing, I never knew Zach to be like that, he's always so mysterious, cocky and never lets anyone see his true feelings but yet he just showed some of his feelings to me in just one beautiful kiss, and I loved it.

After awhile (13 minutes and 51 seconds to be exact, but who's counting?) I finally remembered how to move my legs properly and got out of the little passage way quickly and when I was out I saw Macey, Liz and Bex walk around the corner and into this hallway in similar clothes to mine just in different colours but Macey had on a jacket that was unzipped.

"Where the hell were you? You said you were only going to be a few minutes, you have been gone for 31 minutes, and 39 seconds, I was about to go Bex on whoever's ass kidnapped you." Bex exclaimed as she saw me while Macey, Liz and I just laughed at what she said.

"So how was your kiss with Zach?" Macey Gushed to me while we walked down the empty halls of the school to the grand hall (we were early, we always are.)

"You kissed Zach!" Bex and Liz whisper-screamed in unison at me while I just blushed and looked down at my unmoving feet, we stopped walking when they heard I kissed Zach.

"How do you know I even kissed him?" I asked while eyeing them all.

"You blushed before and you're also flushed, you definitely kissed Zach." Macey answered back smugly

"Fine I kissed Zach, can we go now." I whispered back to them while looking down at my feet again while they just gasped.

"Just one thing Cammie-"Liz started "how was it?" they all said in unison with smiles on their faces and leaning forward slightly.

"Just one word… A-Mazing." I said while I started skipping to the grand hall, yep I was skipping.

"oooh someone's in a good mood now." Liz said once the girls caught up to me.

"Oh you would too if you and Jonas had an awesome kiss in the least romantic spot ever." I said smugly back to her with a massive smile on my face.

When we got to the grand hall and opened the doors had us stopping in our tracks, what we say hanging from the top the roof in the grand hall made us crack up in laughter, we were practically rolling on the ground dying from laughter, it was…

**YES I FINALLY HAVE A GOOD(e) CLIFFY!! Oh and I'm so pumped up right now that I'm going to update very soon again!! Hope you loved this chapter!! **

**Ps: you must be wondering why it takes me forever to write new chapters, well I get distracted easily, while writing this chapter my TV was on playing the movie Wedding Crashers and I ended up watching that then when it was finished I wrote some more then I suddenly felt like doing my nails so I now have lovely dark pink on my nails oh and I washed my dog, I know, I get easily distracted!! HAHA!!! Sucks for me!!**

**Hope you like my new chapter!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

I was so pumped and you guys have been so awesome to me so I thought you guys deserve a double update!! And I hate when people leave me at a cliffy!! It makes me so annoyed so I'm updating fast for you so you will love me more!! So here is my new chapter, hope you like!!

_Previously._

_When we got to the grand hall and opened the doors something had us stopping in our tracks, what we saw hanging from the top of the roof of the grand hall made us crack up laughing, we were practically rolling on the floor dying from laughter, it was…_

CPOV!! GO CAMMIE!!

It was Bobby Buck tooth hanging from the roof by a harness dressed as Tinkerbelle, he even had a blonde wig on and messy make up on.

"Hey get me down from here, I'm going to kill your stupid boyfriends!!" he yelled while throwing a tantrum and shaking his arms and legs everywhere.

"Sorry Tinkerbelle, no can do, oh and I think you should get a doctor to take a look at the tooth of your, I think there's a cockroach inside it." Bex yelled up to him mockingly. **(I was reading this story on MSN about a girl who got a tongue piercing and her tongue started swelling up tons and got absolutely massive over the weeks and when she went to the doctors they said they would have to operate on it and when she came out of the surgery they said they found a LIVING cockroach in her tongue, it made me feel so sick, it must have been like an egg or something connected to the piercing or something and it just grew in her tongue!! YUCK!! They even had pictures of it!!) **

"Ew Bex I may be a spy but you know after reading that story I always get sick thinking about it" Liz said while walking over to our usual table with a disgusted look on her face and slightly green face while me and Macey just agreed and followed her.

"Thoughs pictured were disgusting, you're right, they do make you feel sick." Bex agreed after awhile sitting next to us.

"Hey Gallagher girl, like our little treat we left you and the girls?" Zach whispered to me while sitting next to me smirking, like always.

"It's actually really good, and funny… and pure genius, I must admit." I answered while smiling at him, even though he is always cocky and mysterious, I absolutely love him, although I will not admit it.

As more and more people entered the grand hall there was more and more laughter happening, I even saw Mr. Solomon crack a smile but it was only for a second.

Finally after what felt like forever the chefs finally bought out the food, I decided I would just have a plate of waffles, a big bowl of fruit and some yogurt to pour on the fruit, now you may think that's a lot, and it is but we need to eat that much to stay in shape and be a healthy spy in training.

So yea after breakfast we made our way to the gym and got there just on time, like always.

"Excellent, you right on time ladies and gentlemen." Dr. Steve said while putting his hands together in front of himself.

"today, we will be playing Laser Tag, the Spy way."Mr. Solomon said while turning around and walking off with us following him, I could already tell that Bex was exited just by the word Laser tag coming up.

When we got to a dark room there was a rack that had all the necessities for laser tag but I noticed some different things, everything was more enhanced.

"When playing this, you will be in groups of two. Now the armour for this game is more complex, when a part of you armour has been hit, that part will become heavier, when all your spots have been hit or have been hit in the chest you will become blind for 10 seconds, which means, all senses have been blocked off and you can't move, and if your gun gets hit then it will not be able to work unless you go to a recharge machine like this one." Mr Solomon explained pointing to a small machine next to a pillar that had two plugs that could be plugged in to two guns.

"you can steal peoples guns when there blinded so you can have as many guns as you want, oh and lastly, lookout for you partner." He finished explaining.

"So Gallagher girl, partner?" Zach said walking up to me as I was walking to rack of all the armour.

"Alright then, what colour." I said pointing to the armour, there was four colours and 2 sets of armour for in each colour.

"I think we should go with the colour blue, to blend in." Zach said picking up the blue set of armour and giving me a set.

It was about 5 minutes later (5 minutes and 32 seconds to be exact) and we were all in our armour, Zach and I were Blue, Bex and Grant were green, Liz and Jonas were red while Macey and Nate were yellow.

"When I turn of the lights you and your partner are to run and get into hiding then the game begins." Mr Solomon said while handing us a gun each and a comms unit that only connected with our partners.

After we had our comms on and our guns set in there holders the lights turned off and all that was on was a little glow from outside, so once I saw Zach's Black silhouette I took his hand and we wove our way around the room going around pillars and threw corridors. **(A/N: just imagine that the room for the laser tag is the size of an oval and has rooms and corridors in it) **

When the lights flashed on we were in a small room that basically separated some corridors and there was more lights on in the rooms but it wasn't too much to make it so you couldn't hide or anything so me and Zach stood in the shadows.

"This is fun." I said.

"Hell yea" Zach said while – Wait for it!! – Smirking, although it annoyed me a lot, I absolutely loved it.

When I finished talking we started 2 sets of footsteps walking down a hallway that led to this room.

After awhile we saw a door in the room we were in open and I walked Nate with macey following behind him so I did what I was meant to do, I shot his gun so it couldn't be used while Zach did the same to macey and we watched as the lights on the gun changed into a tiny faint glow.

"Sucks to be you." Zach said while shooting Maceys chest and me having a little fun just shot Nates arms, legs and lower stomach and finally his chest, but what made it really funny was that he was doing a slow-motion falling until he was face to the ground.

"Common, quickly get their weapons and run." I said while slowly walking out of the room to see if anyone was around while Zach got both the guns and within the blink of an eye Zach was back passing me a dead gun that needed to be recharged.

"Let's find a recharge machine." Zach said from behind me since I was in lead.

After going through a few corridors and entering the main section that had tones pillars in it we saw a recharge machine so we silently snuck over to it but as I got closer to the recharge machine I had this gut feeling that something was going to happen but before I could react to anything I saw a red flash of light and then everything went black, I couldn't feel, could barely think, couldn't see, couldn't move and I so could not smell, I had been hit.

After 10 seconds everything came back to normal I soon realised I had no guns and Zach was missing.

"Zach where are you?" I whispered into my comms as I crouched down at a pillar.

"A few pillars down from yours, stay there, I'm coming to you." He answered into the comms again.

And just like Zach said he was over here in a flash.

"Here take this." Zach said while passing me a dead gun, and I quickly put it into the charger and within 5 seconds it was fully charged.

So yea that's how the game went, shoot, get hit, recharge, die, commit suicide every once in awhile and so on until Dr. Steve stopped us saying that it was time for lunch, I didn't notice we had been playing for so long.

So after we finished we went to our bedrooms and had the quickest shower and all got dressed, well basically macey dressed us, she put me in white boy shorts that just covered my leg and had a small butterfly on the front of my left leg and a normal Brown T with the words 'Sometimes I hate being me, but then I smile because I'm not you' written in big bold silver letters.

Bex was dressed in the same shorts as mine but in black and had a Normal light blue T with Mickey mouse on it.

Liz was dressed in a light pink thick strap singlet and some dark brown shorts that came just above her knees.

And Macey was dressed in camo shorts and a black singlet; it made her look like a military model.

So after we were done we headed down to the Hall chatting about complete randomness.

"Hey Gallagher girl, Mr Solomon said we had to go to Dr. Steve's office after lunch." Zach told me as I got to the table the boys were sitting on.

"ok." I answered, I was going to say more but the chefs started bringing out our food and I was really hungry.

**A/N: ONE OF MY WORST CHAPTERS EVER!! I PROMISE!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUNNER!! I TRIED SO HARD WRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT IT JUST WOULD NOT WORK THE WAY I WANTED IT TO!!! SO YOU REALLY NEED TO USE YOUR IMAGINASION!!**

**I will update soon!! Love all you readers!! NOW REVIEW!!**

**Oh and if you want a new chapter I would like 157+ reviews, so you guys better review or else I will go into a deep depression and enter emo land, and in emo land, there's no computers or laptops to write new chapters for my story on, so you better review!!!**


End file.
